Vald's daugther
by tyracoleanimegirl15
Summary: Takes place a year after Phantom Planet, Vlad may be gone but a little girl from his past is back and now must be dealt with by the Fentons. Will this little girl cause even more trouble than Vlad or will she be different and use her new found freedom for good. (Story is way better than the summary, I promise.)


I have recently been obsessed with Danny Phantom and I thought I make a Fanfiction about it. I always liked the idea of Nick doing another episode of Danny Phantom after the finale, _Phantom Planet_ and what happened afterwards. The idea of this Fanfiction has been in my head for a while and I feel like I wanted to share it with the fanfic world. I hope everyone enjoys reading this just as I enjoy writing it. This is going to be the first of many chapters. Don't forget to review 3 All rights go to Both Nickelodeon and Butch Hartman. I do not own Danny Phantom

* * *

"I Technus, Master of Technology-"

"Master of really boring introductions", he heard someone say as the person gave him a punch right in the face. Technus fell to the ground and looked up to see the one and only, Danny Phantom, smirking down at him.

"Really due... if you're going to try and give introductions again then I recommend that you do it quietly. Or better yet...", Danny flew down towards him and before Technus knew it, he was thrown at full force, into a tree.

"Not at all:, Danny finished.

Technus got up and glared at the ghost boy.

"Foolish boy, you think you can defeat Technus 2.0."

Technus began to laugh as a plethora of electronic devices such as cell phones, televisions, and computers were flying through the air. Danny ducked and managed to knock a few on the ground, but that did nothing to stop the other pile of electronic devices coming in at full speed. He tried a freezing snowball which caused many of the devices to turn into a frozen pile of broken technology. Danny tried to focus his attention towards Technus but the devices began circling around him like a tornado., playing at the loudest volume the devices could go. Technus smiled as the electronic devices circled around Danny to no end until a pair of headphones that were plugged into a phone, had unwrapped themselves around Danny's waist. The possessed devices found their way to Technus' side.

"Hmm. I would think that the world's 'best ghost hunter' would put up more of a fight."

Danny looked at Technus, but much to his (Technus) confusion, Danny was smiling instead of trying to get out.

"Oh don't worry, I plan to. Tucker NOW!"

Just then Technus turned around and saw Sam and Tucker standing below them.

"You know, there are so many cool quirks to being mayor", Tucker said as he pushed a button on his brand new PDA.

As if right on cue, the electronics that were currently in the air were now falling to the ground as the lights in the whole city began to shut down. Technus looked in horror as he began to realize what was going on.

"NO! My technology devices, all disabled by a mere child."

"Hey he's not a child. He is sixteen after all", said Sam.

"Yea, and trust me being mayor for a city like Amity Park is no job for a child."

Technus turned his attention towards Danny, who finally broke free of the now useless headphones. He gave Technus a punch to the face and sent him flying back to the same tree from earlier. When he looked up and saw the device that all ghost he fought feared, the Fenton thermos.

"I shall return Danny Phantom and when I do-", however Technus wasn't able to finish his sentence because of the whirling noise of the thermos.

"Yea well when you do... try to keep the introductions to a minimum", Danny said as he put the cap on the thermos. He flew back down to his friends and gave Sam and Tucker a hi-five.

"Wow that's a new record for defeating Technus", said Tucker.

"Yea you keep this up and the fentons will be an unstoppable team of ghost hunters", said Sam

"Aww come on guys, you are just as much of the team as the rest of the family. Especially you Sam", Danny said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek which causes her to smile and Tucker to gag.

"Alright guys, it's almost 11:00, we better get home if we're gonna be ready for school in the morning."

"Fine. I better get home anyway. Dad's probably hysterical for the power going out.

Tucker gasped.

"Oh right."

Tucker pulled out his PDA again and within a few seconds of punching in buttons, the city became a wave of bright light again.

"OK guys see you tomorrow!"

Danny waved to his friends and watched them make their way to their scooters before flying off.

On his way home, he couldn't help but think about how much his life has changed in the last year. Everything seemed to being going great since then. Since everybody found out who he was Danny Phantom, he was more respected and loved by the whole town. Even the kids at school started to show respect for him and wanted to be his friend. He smiled as he remembered when Dash, Paulina, and the rest of the "popular kids" were nearly begging on their feet for forgiveness for all the name calling and wailings they did since the start of high school. Of course Danny wasn't one to let power go to his head, but it would still a very nice moment that he would never forget.

When Danny made it home, he transformed back on the steps and went inside to see Jack working on his new ghost invention.

"Hey guys, I'm back."

"Finally, I thought the power was never going to come back on. Did you get him son?"

"Of course, got him right here", Danny said as he handed Jack the Fenton thermos.

"Good Job son, although if I were there, I would have tore that ghost up molecule by molecule I could have even use the new Fenton Power Outage. You point his baby at the proper ghost and boom, their powers are out for a mere hour at best. Well at least once I get it running."

"Wow dad that's cool! We can try it out next time once you get it to work but i wanted you guys to relax tonight, and i mean all of you", Danny said as Danielle walked in the room.

"What? I didn't do anything, but i would have beaten him by myself if i could. But noooo you had to be mister hero tonight and send me home. You lucky i was hungry or otherwise i would have beaten him and you at the same time."

Danny laughed and waved her off.

"Yea well it's past your bedtime anyway squirt."

Danielle stuck her tongue out at him but smiled as she went to her new room. After the saving the world from the meteor, Danny had told his parents about Danielle why Vlad created her. They spent about two months trying to find her, until they finally were able to track her down on an old Wisconsin road. It took a while but they finally coax her to stay with them and frankly, it was the best decision she ever made.

"Danny are you in here."

Maddie came into the room with a plate of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies.

"Oh cookies"

Jack started to get one but Maddie smacked his hand away.

"No Jack, these are for Danny. He's had a long day and I want him to have a little treat before bed."

"Awww, but I had a long day too."

Danny smiled as he grabbed a cookie, but managed to grab another cookie for Jack when Maddie turned her head. Jack gave Danny a proud smile before taking the cookie.

"Good boy Son, I can always count on you."

Just then the phone began to ring.

"I'll get it", Maddie said.

"Hello."

There was a short pause before Maddie spoke again.

"Really... oh my god, you're kidding."

The nervousness and frightened tone in her voice caused both Danny and Jack to look at her in concern.

"Alright we'll be there tomorrow. Thank you. Goodbye."

"What is it Maddie?"

"Yea mom is there something wrong?"

"It seems that the men in white wants us to come down tomorrow. They say that it's really important... and that it concerns Vlad."

 **That's it for the first Chapter. I hope you enjoy this story so far and don't forget to review :)**


End file.
